1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of technologies have been developed to increase the density and integration of semiconductor devices. One technology involves the formation of a multi-gate transistor, in which silicon bodies in a fin or nanowire shape are disposed on a substrate. Gates of the transistor are then formed on surfaces of the silicon bodies.
Multi-gate transistor technology has found favor with may circuit designers. For example, such a transistor may include a three-dimensional channel. Also, current control capability may be enhanced without increasing gate length. Furthermore, with such a transistor, it is possible to effectively suppress short channel effect (SCE), in which the electric potential of the channel region is influenced by the drain voltage.